Heoes in the worst world
by Saint Sableng
Summary: Silahkan dibaca, kalau ada kesalahan tolong di review dan katakan dimana letak kesalahannya.


Chapter 1 : Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Naruto?

Naruto bukan milik saya, saya cuma ambil chara dengan remake sifatnya, begitu juga dengan chara DXD.

Gak suka ? Gk usah baca

.

.

.

Syuuut! Boom!

Alis Naruto turun beberapa centi kebawah dan tatapan tidak suka dirinya layangkan ke depan.

Syuuut, Boom!

"Woah, Kakoiii!" Murid murid, baik perempuan maupun laki laki yang saat ini berdiri sejajar maupun yang berdiri dan duduk dikursi dengan berkelompok nampak terdiam kagum ketika seorang murid berhasil merapalkan sihir dengan kekuatan yang mampu memusnahkan boneka kayu yang tersedia di lapangan dengan gosong yang nampak membekas di tanah.

"Rangking sepuluh besar akademi memang beda!" Seorang murid laki laki bersurai pirang dengan tag name "Yuuto Kiba"berdecak kagum melihatnya, tanpa menyadari beberapa murid perempuan yang menatap tersipu dirinya.

Naruto sendiri saat ini sedang berdecak kesal melihat hasil kerjanya yang tidak sesuai harapan. Harusnya Ia bisa melakukan sihir yang diajarkan gurunya saat sesi pengenalan sihir dengan mudah. Itu menurutnya namun berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan nya saat ini. "Apa susahnya sih membuat sihir elemen? Kan cukup berkonsentrasi lalu mengarahkan tongkat sihir dan wush, begitu kan?" Ia bergumam sambil mengingat ingat ajaran guru tukang terlambang yang saat Naruto lirik kebelakang sedang memasang wajah tersenyum miliknya.

Naruto mencoba sekali lagi. Dirinya menutup mata untuk berkonsentrasi dengan tongkat sihir yang terarahkan didepan dada. Dan dengan kedua kelopak mata yang terbuka, Ia mengarahkan dengan kuat tongkat sihir nya kedepan sambil berteriak dengan lantang. "Fire Ball keluarlaaaah!"

"Ahahahaha, apa yang kau lakukan murid-bodoh?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang duduk disebelah Yuuto Kiba tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya ketika melihat aksi dari Naruto. Begitu juga dengan sebagian dari teman sekelas Naruto yang ikut menertawai nya, minus seorang pemuda bersurai pantat bebek yang meliriknya sebentar lalu melakukan latihan lagi serta Yuuto Kiba yang nampak memegangi mulutnya agar tidak tertawa keras dengan tubuh yang bergetar halus.

"Tentu saja membuat sihir api, Issei-sialan! Memang matanya rabun ya, hah?!" Naruto bersuara lantang dengan maksud akhir untuk mengejek Hyoodou Issei, anak dari bangsawan Hyoodou yang terkenal dengan sihir penambah kekuatan sihir di kerajaan Konoha.

Ejekan Naruto tentu saja mendapat respon dari Issei. "Heei! Siapa yang kau panggil rabun, rambut durian!?" Issei termakan ejekan Naruto yang membuat Issei melotot kearah Naruto sesaat ketika dirinya menanggapi.

Naruto berkacak pinggang dengan tongkat sihir yang terpegang ditangan kanan. "Ya tentu saja kau, bodoh! Emang nama Issei-sialan siapa lagi disini?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum terpaku pada Issei yang saat ini berdiri sambil melotot padanya. "Oh, atau aku salah nama ya? Haruskah aku panggil kau 'Nona tangan merah karena tersiram air panas'?"

"Ka-kaau!" Issei tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah Naruto dengan tangan kanan nya yang bersinar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat beberapa siswa panik, begitu juga dengan Yuuto Kiba yang merupakan teman kecil dari Issei.

"Se-sensei..!" Setelah berdiam beberapa detik karena berpikir, Yuuto akhirnya menoleh kearah Sensei yang sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Yuuto mengganga karena terkejut.

[Boost!]

"Kau.. Akan merasakan rasa sakit karena menghina bangsawan Hyoodou!" Suara Issei lebih berat dengan tangan kanan yang telah tetutupi cakar naga.

"Hoh!" Naruto bergumam singkat ketika Issei mulai berlari dengan tangan kanan yang siap melayangkan tinju. Para murid perempuan nampak berteriak histeris ketika tinju Issei hampir mengenai pipi Naruto.

"Sebelumnya kau harus tahu, Issei-kun.." Naruto berdiam ditempat dengan tatapan yang mengarah kepada tangan kanan Issei yang berada tak jauh darinya dan siap melancarkan serangan kepipinya. Tatapan matanya tidak terlihat takut sama sekali namun malah terlihat menikmati hal tersebut.

Buak !

"...Kalau apa yang kau lakukan akan mendatangkan masalah.." Naruto tersenyum miring ketika serangan Issei tertahan begitu mudahnya oleh seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. ..Loh!" Naruto kemudian tersenyum mengejek yang membuat Issei mengeram pelan.

"Issei-kun, menyerang murid lain saat jam pelajaran adalah hal yang dilarang!" Sensei dengan wajah tertutupi masker hitam berkata dengan nada yang ambigu, antara lembut dan tegas. Senyum yang terlihat dari mata yang melengkung keatas tercipta diwajah sang sensei yang sedang mencengkram telapak tangan Issei.

Beberapa murid, minus murid pantat ayam dengan tag name Uchiha Sasuke didadanya yang saat ini berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, bernafas lega.

"Dan menyulut emosi murid lain adalah tindakan yang keterlaluan, Naruto-kun!" Naruto hanya tersenyun miring untuk menanggapinya. "Ah, begitu ya, Sensei?" Naruto bertanya dengan kepala yang diangguk kan secara antusias.

Issei mengeram untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Ta-tapi Sensei, murid baru ini mencari masalah dengan saya!" Issei berseru memberikan penjelasan. Tatapan tak suka diberikan kepada Naruto yang saat ini nampak mengoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, kontras dengan kelakuan bodohnya tadi.

Sensei berwajah masker menghela nafas pelan dengan posisi yang masih sama dengan tadi. Nampaknya menghadapi murid baru yang emosian tidaklah cocok untuknya. 'Haruskah aku mengundurkan diri sebagai guru disini?' pemikiran itu terlintas di benaknya.

"Namun tetap saja, Issei-kun, menyerang, apalagi sampai memukulkan serangan berbasis Mana kepada murid lain akan membuatmu terkena skors." Sensei itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk melihat reaksi tertegun dari Issei yang menurutnya baru menyadari masalah tersebut. "Dan kurasa Tuan Hyoodou tidak akan suka mendengar berita ini." lanjutnya.

"Akankah kau memukul Naruto-kun lagi, Issei-kun?" Tanya sang Sensei ketika tidak mendengar tangapan dari Issei selama beberapa saat, dan gelengan kepala pelan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi sang sensei untuk melepas tangan dari Issei.

"Kalau begitu saling meminta maaf lah." Perintah sang sensei yang membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kekanan setelah menatap sang sensei.

"Ah, apakah harus, Maskerman-Sensei?"

Sang sensei memasang senyum dengan mata yang melengkung sebagai jawaban sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Ah, Souka!" Naruto mengangguk antusias beberapa kali lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Issei.

"Kalau begitu, Issei-kun.." Naruto membungkukkan badannya kearah Issei yang menatap tidak suka kearah Naruto. "Saya minta maaf atas apa yang Naruto lakukan!"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Issei-kun, giliranmu." Suruh sang sensei yang kemudian berjalan mundur satu langkah lalu berjalan kedepan hingga sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi di-dia.." Issei, begitu juga dengan murid yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sedari tadi tertegun dengan keringat serta kedua kaki yang bergemetara kerena merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan.

"A-aku minta maaf atas kelakuan ku, Na-naruto-san!" Ujar Issei dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya dirinya dan beberapa murid yang merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan bernafas lega.

"Masalah ini sudah selesai sampai disini." sang sensei memasang senyum nya lagi. "Kalau begitu Sensei pamit dahulu karena satu menit lagi jam pelajaran akan selesai." Setelah itu sang sensei menghilang secara perlahan ketika angin bertiup mengitari nya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga harus pergi untuk makaan~" Naruto berjalan memasuki gedung dengan para murid yang memberi dirinya jalan. Senyum idiot terpasang diwajah Naruto.

Issei mendecih sebelum berbalik untuk menatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan mengecil. "Awas saja lain kali, akan kubalas kau!" Issei berjalan menjauh dengan tangan kanan yang bersinar merah dan ketika sinar itu hilang, tangan kanan nya kembali menjadi tangan semula. Mata berkilat tajam, dan siswa yang menonton tadi yang mulai membubarkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Puaah! Enaknyaa!" Naruto berseru senang setelah menyeruput kuah ramen yang berada digengaman Kedua tangannya hingga habis.

Saat ini dirinya berada dikantin akademy Konoha yang berada di lantai satu yang saat ini juga dipadati oleh murid murid dari berbagai peringkat, baik yang sedang memesan makanan ataupun yang sudah memakan makanannya bersama teman ataupun sendiri.

Ah, soal sistem peringkat, Naruto jadi ingat tentang murid pantat bebek yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu. Kira kira di rangking berapa ya murid itu berada ? Melihat dari jurus tingkat A yang dikeluarkannya, mungkin berada di dua puluh besar atau bahkan berada di peringkat satu besar ? Hm, mungkin karena dirinya sendirinya pun belum mendengar nama dari murid yang menjadi rangking satu. Namun, desas desus mengatakan kalau rangking satu adalah pengendali lima elemen langka, dan saat ini dikatakan melalui rumor bahwa rangking satu berada dikelas tiga yang artinya adalah sang rangking satu sudah berada di sini selama tiga tahun.

Sistem peringkat sendiri adalah sistem baru yang dipakai tiga tahun lalu untuk mengukur sejauh mana kekuatan dari murid dan juga sebagai penentu perwakilan pertempuran besar yang terjadi antara lima negara besar di lima benua yang diselenggarakan lima tahun sekali.

'Apa kau tidak tertarik menjadi peringkat satu, Naruto?'

Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin tersenyum tipis mendengar suara dari makhluk mistis yang mendiami tubuhnya.

'Kau tahu sendiri akan hal itu, Kurama!' Naruto membalas dalam hati dengan tangan kanan yang diangkat. "Pelayaaan!" Dan suara cempreng yang dikeluarkannya ketika menemukan seorang pelayan yang berjalan sambil membawa nampan kearah bangku panjang yang terdiri dari beberapa gadis.

Pelayan itu menoleh namun tidak langsung menuju kearahnya namun mengantarkan makanan yang telah dipesan oleh murid lain terlebih dahulu.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala Maid berdiri disamping meja dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pulpen dan note kecil. Pelayan itu menoleh kearah Naruto sambil bersiap untuk menuliskan apa yang akan dipesan oleh pembeli.

"Ah, aku pesan tiga mangkuk ramen dengan Toping Naruto yang banyaaaak ya, Satsuki!" Satsuki, nama pelayan yang tertera di tag name dada sebelah kanan mengangguk lalu menuliskan pesanan yang dikatakan Naruto," Ah," Sebelum akhirnya Satsuki menoleh kearah Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum misterius kearahnya, yang tentu saja membuat Satsuki tersipu malu. Hell, dirinya adalah seorang perempuan! Dan dipandangi begitu tentu saja membuatnya malu. Dan tentu saja bukan karena ada perasaan lain, hanya malu, ya, hanya malu.

"A-anda mau pesan apa lagi, Goshujin-sama?" Satsuki mengutuk suaranya yang tergagap.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan keformalan mu itu, Satsuki-chan?" Pinta Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangan untuk menopang dagu di meja yang telah dipenuhi tiga mangkuk ramen yang isinya telah habis.

"Ah, kalau untuk hal tersebut tidak bisa saya laksanakan, karena memang tata krama dituntut disini, maafkan saya, Goshujin-sama!" Meskipun Satsuki berbicara layaknya biasa saja namun saat ini dirinya harus bersusah payah untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak setiap kali menatap bola mata indah yang menatap balik ke kedua mata miliknya. Dan hal itu sudah terjadi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sejak dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto dalam keadaan yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

"Huh, padahal kita ini sudah berkenalan sejak lama!" Naruto berseru tidak terima yang dibalas kikikan pelan dari Satsuki."Kenapa malah tertawa ?"

"Ah, tidak apa apa, Goshujin-sama!" Satsuki menjawab dengan senyum yang tercipta diwajah manisnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari satu hal. "Ah, kalau tidak ada pesanan lain, maka saya ke dapur dahulu untuk mengantarkan pesanan dari anda!" Tanpa persetujuan, Satsuki berjalan kearah dapur dengan wajah datarnya.

"Huh, membosankan!" Naruto mencibir pelan meskipun matanya tak lepas dari punggung Satsuki yang kemudian menghilang ketika pintu dapur ditutup.

"Katakan padaku murid baru, bagaimana rasanya berinteraksi dengan Satsuki yang tersenyum padamu?" Suara itu datang dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan dengan senyum idiot,"kalau pertanyaan Senpai begitu, maka jawabanku adalah menyenangkan!" Naruto menjawab dengan nada childish, yang mengundang geraman dari yang memberi pertanyaan tadi.

"Oh, begitu ya, murid baru?" Sang senpai yang Naruto lirik tag name 'Takuya Amashi' bertanya dengan nada sinis yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Naruto.

"Begitulah, Senpai!" Naruto berbalik tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak suka dari senpai nya itu.

'Interaksi yang membuatku mau muntah!" Pernyataan dari Kurama membuat senyum idiot Naruto menjadi senyuman miring.

'Apa maksudmu, Kurama?'

'Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naruto. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, bocah!"

"Ini pesananmu, Goshujin-sama!" Satsuki datang sambil membawa nampak yang berisi tiga mangkuk ramen yang dipesan nya tadi. "Tiga mangkuk ramen dengan banyak 'Naruto'nya telah datang!" Satsuki berseru dengan senyuman kecil tercipta di wajahnya.

"Aaah, Raameen!" Mata Naruto berbinar ketika melihat ramen yang telah dihidangkan diatas meja nya dan dengan kecepatan dewa, dirinya langsung memakan ramen pertamanya dengan mengapit mie.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Goshujin-sama!" Setelah itu Satsuki pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak menyeruput mie yang telah dimasukkan kemulutnya dengan antusias hingga membuat kuah yang terkandung di mie yang diseruputnya berhamburan.

"Dasar anak kecil," Suara dari belakang yang Naruto tahu berasal dari orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengajak dirinya berbicara membuat Naruto terdiam dengan tangan kanan yang mengapit mie dan mulut yang berhenti menyeruput mie. " Bagaimana bisa murid idiot sepertimu lulus dalam tes penerimaan murid baru? Apalagi kelakuan Satsuki padamu. Sungguh ingin kupukul kau saat ini!"

Dan Naruto kembali menyeruput mie nya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan dari murid dibelakangnya.

'Apa yang ku perbuat saat ini serta ekspresi yang kupakai adalah untuk membuat diriku tidak diperhitungkan oleh mereka, dan juga kau pasti tahu Kurama, bahwa mereka semua tidak dapat dipercaya. Wajah mereka adalah wajah kebusukan yang telah ditanamkan dari kerajaan kepada mereka. Meskipun murid disini bukan bagian dari 'mereka', namun tetap saja ajaran 'mereka' telah mendarah daging kepada murid disini. Dan yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghapus kebijakan yang dipakai oleh kerajaan saat ini. Itulah peran kita serta 'mereka', Kurama.'

'Ahahahahaha, ucapan mu sungguh tidak cocok untuk wajah bodoh mu saat ini, bocah! Namun aku setuju dengan apa yang kau katakan! Kerajaan busuk ini harus segera diubah, karena kalau tidak, kaumku beserta manusia yang sederajat dengan mu akan menderita!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah Naruto yang sedang menyeruput mie nya dengan tenang dengan mata yang mengobservasi sekitar.

Ya, yang dikatakan Kurama benar! Bahwa kerajaan busuk ini harus segera diubah...

.. Dan sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seseorang dari 'mereka' untuk mengubah kerajaan ini.

.

.

.

Yang akan saya katakan pertama kali adalah minta maaf. Ya, saya minta maaf karena 'menghilang' beberapa waktu yang lalu. Alasannya karena cerita fate menurutku adalah produk gagal.

Dan skrang saya akan berikan cerita yang saya pikirkan sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Maaf untuk seseorang yang sudah mengajarkan saya letak kesalahan saya.

Review ? Up to you !


End file.
